The Story of The Forbidden Vow of Love
by Matsuri Kazehana
Summary: Alfred asks his father, Arthur to read him the story of the British Angel and the Japanese male that fall into a catastrophic love. He just thinks it's an old story from his ancestor's time, but is it really? Read the story of how Arthur Kirkland and Kiku Honda fall in love. Based off of Vocaloid's Alluring Secret Black Vow . Asakiku/ Ameripan fic! Yaoi Warning!


**Hey guys Matsuri Kazehana here with an Asakiku fic! This is my favorite APH couple, and I decided to write his. IT MAY BE A LITTLE AWKWARD OR RANDOM! Since I had this idea in History class, but I hope you guys enjoy it. But first, a few warnings..**

**WARNING: this is an Asakiku Fic, meaning that there is yaoi in this story. If you by chance dislike yaoi, or don't like to read it, then please don't read this. Thank you.**

**I also apologize for an misspellings I may have missed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia. I do not own the titles to Alluring Secret~ Black Vow~ The makers of Vocaloid own this song. I only own this plot...**

**Now, please enjoy the story!**

**The Story of the Forbidden Vow of Love**

"Say, Dad, can you read me a story...?" Alfred Jones asked his father, Arthur Kirkland.

"...Fine. But just one!" The British man sighed in defeat.

"Yay! Can you read me the one with the angels in it...?" The young American asked with a look that he knew that the British man could not say no to.

"Arthur-san, read Alfred the story. I'll tuck Matthew in." Kiku Honda, Arthur's beloved wedded partner told his love as he was carrying a passed out Matthew Williams, Alfred's twin brother.

"Ok then...Al, please go get the book..."

"Alright!" The young boy yelled in victory, as he ran off into the library and came back with a book, looking old due to it's age.

Giving the book to his father, Alfred got onto the couch nearby his dad, as he opened the book and started reading.

**~Alluring Secret~Black Vow~~**

There was a time, where an angel that fell to the earth fell in love with a Japanese maid, that went by the name of Kiku Honda. This fallen angel was the Brittanian angel that granted wishes, Arthur Kirkland. They had a catastrophic love that could destroy the whole world, but...there was a person who would try to kill them in order to obtain the forbidden fuit that was called Lust.

"Ow!" A person yelled as they fell to the earth, hurting his butt. The dust cleared, and a messy blonde haired male got up, with pure white wings of an angel on his back. He tries to fly to the sky once more, but fell once again.

"A-Ano...are you alright?" A voice suddenly asked.

The angel turned to se a Japanese male, kerchief in his hair, bucket of water in his hands. His eyes were wide and a beautiful color of golden hazel, body toned, but feminine, his yukata showing the feminine-like waist he has.

This male was...beautiful...in any way possible.

"Y-yes, I think I am alright."

The Japanese male gave a small smile, a blush creeping on his face.

"That's good. I'm Kiku Honda."

"The name's Arthur. Athur Kirkland."

The two shook hands, as a feeling bloomed inside them.

**~Alluring Secret~Black Vow~~**

Humans never realized that they have the inability to see an angel's wings. They believe that angels are humans...that's why people don't know that people that they may know could be angels. But these angels have broken wings. They were corrupt in their pure lives and lost the ability to be in the heavenly skies.

Like Arthur.

He wanted a love life...but angels were taught to be independent. So he broke his wings and fell to the earth, to find a person he could love. However...

Angels weren't taught...that an angel and a human can't fall in love. If they bore a child, that child could bring an end to the world as it is.

And now... the forbidden love creates hatred and jelousy, as a dark angel hides in the sbadows to claim something he desires...

**~Alluring Secret~Black Vow~~**

Alfred F Jones used to be a good angel. In fact, he was proclaimed as a Heroic Angel, since he was a saviro to most. But the greed for power slowly consumed him, and he turned Dark. Now hidden in the shadows, the blonde stared at the two males.

_'Kiku Honda..holds the key to ruling the world...' Dark sky blue eyes gleamed behind glasses frames._

_'I will make him mine... ecause if I have his body and soul...I will rule...THE WORLD!'_

__**Alluring Secret~Black Vow~~**

Days turned to weeks, and before the gallen angel knew, he undoubtedly fell in love with Kiku. The male also knew...how wrong it felt, but how blissful this feeling was at the same time. He thought about the future he could have with Kiku, enjoying the breeze of midday by the ocean, and other things. Making a strong decision, the former angel went to find he Japanese male.

"Arthur-san...was there something you wanted to say to me?" Kiku asked, a small blush apparant on his face.

"Well...Kiku...I did..." Arthur replied, looking away as he blood rushed to his face.

Fumbling with his hands he summoned a small box. Being the gentleman he was, he proposed in the gentlemanly way. Getting down on one knee and opening the small box, he stuttered, "K-Kiku...will you...m-marry me?" As he blushed profusely.

Kiku's mouh dropped open, as he turned as red a a tomato. Slowly reaching out, the Japanese male grabbed the blonde's hand with both of his.

"Hai...I will, Arthur-san," he said with a small smile on his face.

The British man brightened up as he hugged the other person.

"Thank you, Kiku..."

Kiku slowly melted into the hug, and simply replied, "Douitashimasite, Arthur-san..."

The two released the hug, and Arthur pulled the ring out of the box, placing in on the raven's finger.

"I love you...Kiku." Arthur murmured, soft enough for just the two of them to hear.

Golden hazel eyes looked into bright emerald eyes, as the other replied just as softly. "I love you too, Arthur-san."

Slowly coming closer toggether, they erased the distance between them, as their lips brushed against each other. The slow kiss soon became heated, as they held onto each other in their own loving way. Kiku's hands were linked behind the British Gentleman's neck, while Arthur's arms held the Japanese male's waist, supporting him as to not to fall.

Their moment of love had to end, as oxygen was greatly needed. Slowly they parted, pants mingling with each other. The two slowly let go of each other, their hands becoming their only linkage to each other.

"Then, I'll see you tommorow?" The former British angel asked.

Unable to speak out of embarrasment, the Japanese male nodded, his kerchief ruffling in the wind.

**~Alluring Secret~ Black Vow~~**

When Arthur returned to his place that was his in his life before an angel's, a dark presence was felt in the house.

"It's been awhile...Alfred."

The bright angel turned to a dark corner, where the black angel was. The blonde's eyes gleamed as he gave a smirk to the other blonde, whose emerald eyes were full of seriousness.

"It has been...Arthur."

"What are you doing here, after all this time?" Arthur asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

A low laugh came from tne black angel. "I've been...searching. And now, I think I have found it..."

The British Gentlman's heart nearly stopped, when the other male said, "...The Forbidden Fruit of Lust..."

"What are you thinking?! Nobody should eover search for that!" Arthur yelled.

"Oh...but you'he found it as well...Arthur." the other simply replied.

"What do you mean, I've found it?"

"Kiku Honda...holds the key to ruling the world."

Emerald eyes widened in shock. "Kiku...has the forbidden fruit...of Lust...?"

"He doesn't even know it. But soon..if I claim his body and soul...it will be mine!" The angel of Darkness yelled, laughing hysterically.

"Well then...it was good seeing you...Arthur..." and with that, the formerHero left in the darkness.

Arthur fell to his knees, tears flowing on their own. How? How was it that the one that he loved could destroy the world? And why would the innocent Hero he used to know want the forbidden Fruit of Lust? It didn't make any sense.

Without realizing it, the former British angel started hyperventalating. He couldn't breathe, and with all the stress, passed out onto the floor.

**~Alluring Secret~ Black Vow~~**

It's been days since Kiku has seen Arthur last. On his way home one day, he was debating whether or not he should go to the british man's place or not, when he saw somebody lying on the ground. Full of scratches and slash marks everywhere, the man looked like he could die any minute.

The Japanese male ran to this person, and tended the man's wounds with his travel first aid kit. The mysterious man's eyes slowly opened, as he weakly looked to the male tending to him.

"Thank you...for saving me."

"Please, don't talk. Your wounds will begin yo bleed again if you strain yourself."

"No...it's ok. You see?" The man lifted up a wrist, and the scratches on thèm started glowing a faint white, and the wound disappeared.

"You...have great healing powers. You're special. Like me."

Kiku's eyes widened. "What...healing powers...?"

"The power is in your feelings of emotion. When you convey the urge to save somebody, you can heal them."

"What...?"

"I'm like you...but i just can control fire."

"Ah...I see...Demo sa...Are you all right?"

"Yes...i am. I think we could be friends though. What is you name...?"

"It's Kiku Honda. You?"

"Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."

**~Alluring Secret~Black Vow~~**

People have told the legend of the Forbidden Fruit of lust for centuries. Generation to generation, the story is always the same. The person who takes the virginity of the owner of the Forbidden Power will obtain the fruit. And if they can cut it, they can control the world however they want.

"Alfred-san...where are you taking me...?" Kiku asked as the other was literally dragging him someplace.

"Just...somewhere." the other replied.

They arrived to a huge mansion...abandoned and dark. The raven gave a little shiver as he walked inside. Alfred took them to a room that had a bed with velvet tapestry surrounding the room, the color of the fabric resembling the color of blood.

Then, Kiku was brutally pushed onto the bed. Looking up to the blonde in shock, he could only ask, "What are you doing...Alfred-san..?"

"Kiku...I think I have fallen for you. I think...I'm gonna make you mine..."

**~Alluring Secret~Black Vow~**

The Dark angel harshly kissed the person underneath him. Yes, they had just met, but he was doing this to obtain that Forbidden Power Kiku didn't know he had. So, with that in mind, he set forth in what he planned to do, as he started untying the obi to Kiku's yukata, preparing to 'take the virginity of the fruit bearer.'

Kiku's mind was racing a mile a minute. He knew something bad was going to happen as soon as Alfred kissed him harshly. He felt pain on his neck, and his hands were restrained. He couldn't fight back. There was nothing to do. As he felt his clothing barriers begin to strip away, he held back tears in a cry for help.

_'Arthur-san...Where are you...?!'_

**~Alluring Secret~Black Vow~~**

The British male awoke suddenly, as he looked around and realized something.

"Kiku! Alfred's gonna...! I gotta find him!" Getting up from the ground, he bolted out of the living room and into the outside world.

_'Kiku! I hope I can get there in time!'_

**~Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~~**

Alfred looked at the apple in his hand as it glistened in the moonlight. It was a blood red apple, darkened from greed and lust.

_'The forbidden fruit of Lust is mine! Now, my dream can come alive!'_

**~Alluring Secret~Black Vow~~**

**The next day...**

Kiku was in the middle of a flower field, picking a bouquet of them for his cousin, Wang Yao. Currently the bright panda loving Chinese male caught a bad case of the flu while looking over his China Towns that were around the world, and was resting in the Japanese male's house. When he got up, he saw a dark blonde haired male dressed in black pointing a gun at his head.

"Alfred-san...What are you...?"

A dark laugh came from the dark angel. "I obtained the Forbidden Fruit of Lust! Now, to start things off, I think I will traumatize my dear old friend by killing the person he loves right now...So, this is goodbye...Kiku."

As Alfred pulled the trigger, a flash of white went in front of Kiku, pulling the raven into a protective hug. The bullet hit the person on his back, very closr to the heart. A cry of pain came from the person, and Kiku immediately recognized the voice.

"Arthur-san...ARTHUR-SAN!"

Kiku let go of the British Gentleman, ho looked at him with a small smile, as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Hie eyes widened in horror as he saw this in front of him.

Arthur's knees buckled, and he was about to fall, when Kiku caught him, gently puttin on the soft flower field, stomack to the ground. Shakilly putting his hands here the wound was, he tried his best to save the one he loved.

"Oh...Arthur, you got hit for Kiku, did you...? Well, no matter. The Forbidden fruit of Lust is mine now! I'll change this world the way _I _want it to be, and you guys can't do a thing about it! Hahaha!" Alfred took a pocketknife out of his pocket and tried to cut it...but it wouldn't go through. Over and over he tried to cut it, but it wouldn't accpt it...it seemed.

"You...don't know...do you..." Arthur slowly said, looking over to the frustrated American.

"No, Arthur-san! You shouldn't talk!" Kiku said, tears brimming his golden hazel eyes. His hands were still over the British man'd wound, but they glowed a faint white. Slowly, the bullet was magically pulled out, and th blood was clearing.

"Kiku...It's alright. You're healing me. I feel your power..." Giving the raven a small smile, he got up and faced the American once more.

"The Forbidden Fruit of Lust was sealed away for two important reasons. One, the person who has the Forbidden Fruit could destroy the world if they wanted to. Two, the person who owns it could die because of it.

There are also two specific rules you must follow in order to obtain the Forbidden Fruit. One, you must take the virginity of the person who holds it. Two, you must have the true love of the fruit bearer. If you don't, if by chance you have magical powers, then you will die a brutal death by your own powers..."

All of a sudden, flames engulfed Alfred hands, and spread out throughout his body.

"Why! Why?! I was so close! I could have made this damned world a better place to live in! And I could have...been everyone's hero..."

The flames extinguished, and a pile of black feather were all that were left behind.

"Goodbye...Al." Arthur said, as he took one last look at the remnants of the dark angel.

Kiku wiped the tears that were falling from his face. "Yokatta...you're okay...I thought... I thought-"

Arthur pulled the other into a deep embrace, stroking his hair. "I'm fine, and you're safe. The Forbidden Fruit is a dangerous item, and you didn't choose this life. It's not your dependent...that person, is you, Kiku. Alfred was a good angel too...but he wanted to save the world as it is today, by using a forbidden power...so...don't you even think this was your doing at all."

Kiku looked at the angel with a smile, a blush faintly dusting his cheeks. He slowly nodded, as he put his hand on the other's cheek. "You may have been an angel, and I may have had a fate that could have destroyed the world, but all I know is that...I love you...Itsumono aishiteru, Asa-san."

"And I love you too...Kiku Honda." The British man replied, his face flushed like the other's. Slowly wrapping his hand behind Kiku's head, Arthur leaned foward, placing a small, but passionate kiss on his lover's lips.

As the sun set, that apple called Lust crumpled away into ashes as it witnessed a love that was pure...even though it was forbidden.

**~Alluring Secret~Black Vow~~**

Years passed, and Arthur Kirkland and Kiku Honda got married. Nobody ever knee about Arthur being an angel, and nobody would, because he lost his rights to live in the heavenly skies the minute he was wedded to the Japanese male. They were happy, and nobody saw or heard of the Forbidden fruit of Lust ever again.

As this story ends, the future of the happily wedded couple continues, as the tretchery of greed ceases forever more.

**~Alluring Secret~Black Vow~~**

"Waah! This story is soooo good!" Alfred said, as he took the book back to their library.

"Don't you get tired of reading it though?" Arthur asked, taking his son to his room.

"Nope! It just seems like our ancestors had such an epic past! Angels? Powers? Forbidden acts? It seems so much better than today's world. One day, I'll change this world so then we could all be happy! I'll be everyone's hero!" The young boy said, as he got situated in his blankets, which were majorly taken by Matthew.

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't...but right now, it's time to go to bed." Arthur said, as he got up and walk towards the door.

"Night, Dad," Alfred said.

"Goodnight, Alfred." Arthur replied, as he closed the door.

He walked to his room, where his wonderful husband was, reading a book on their bed.

"Are the kids asleep?" Kiku asked as he saw his husband walk in.

"Yes they are. But of all stories he has to choose that one..." the Briton sighed.

"It's been at least a hundred years since that happened though...time sure flies, doesn't it?" Kiku asked.

"Yeah...but at least I was able to spend it with you, love." Arthur said as he slipped under the blankets.

"That is true..." the Japanese male said, a blush appearing on his face.

Then, Arthur pulled his beloved into a loving embrace. "I love you, Kiku."

"I love you too...Arthur..." Kiku replied.

They let go, and shared a loving kiss. A kiss that represtented their past, present and future that they would have with their lovely children.

**Owari!**

**Please comment! And thank you for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**-Matsuri Kazehana**


End file.
